High School Story Love and Feelings!
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: Wes just transferred from Harvest to High School Story. He's basically the new guy having the new guy smell, but no one is so friendly to him except Benny ( the founder of the school) ,His new best friend Felix , and Mel. Wes has been developing feelings for Mel but He's not the type to tell or admit his Feelings for Mel. But what happens if he gets a little push from everyone?


Wes's Pov

Hi My name is Wes I have shaggy brown hair and my hair isn't long like best friend Felix I mean that guy can put his hair in a ponytail if he wants,also my left eye is hazel like I think bright hazel and my right eye is dark brown. I just transferred from Harvest to the new school that opened.I'm a slacker at High School Story, Yeah I cause trouble but I help my school because Benny is the founder of This school. He built it with his own money in fact Benny just told me that he has 3936854 coins, 25 rings and 3485 books. Benny is the star football player , He's fun, chill, cool, sweet, he attracts lots of girls, kind, caring, has a great personality, he has brown hair that is spiky ( I think he jells it every day) and brown eyes. He is basically a girl's dream boyfriend, but He only likes Brittany. She's a nerd I don't mean in a rude way but She's a nerd, Brittany has caramel skin, brown eyes , and black hair it's not long I mean it's very short and with light curls but she's pretty. Brittany isn't my type and I don't feel like telling you who I like but you'll find out soon but not now.

I threw my head back and sighed rolling on my back while I stayed on my bed, I was resting in the Slackers Hangout with my best friend Felix. Felix is black with long black hair with purple ends. Felix also has stubble so do I but just like me Felix likes to smirk a lot and ask too many questions. Felix was always by my side no matter what, ever since I came to the new school no one was nice to me except Felix, Mel and Benny. Ah Mel her chocolate brown eyes, her cute smile, her medium red hair with curls, Her red lips they make me want to kis-

" What's wrong Wes?" Felix asked interrupting my fantasy

" Nothing" I said

" Were you daydreaming about Mel again?" He asked ( you see he ask too many questions)

" Pfffft What no" I answered rolling my eyes trying not to look at Felix.

" Why aren't you makin' eye contact with me?" He asked

" I don't wanna that's why" I said getting off my bed

" Dude do you have a thing for Mel?" Felix asked

" Pffft w-why would I have a thing for Mel I mean we're just friends dude" I said

" Mmm okay if you say so" Felix said

I sighed Thank god he stopped asking all those questions I thought I was going to die. I walked over the door and opened it

" Hey Felix Imma be going to the vending machines you want somethin'" I asked Felix looked up from his laptop

" Yeah I want some potato chips, grape soda and sour skittles" He grinned

" Okay" I said leaving Felix, I was walking to the vending machines I pasted the Nerd Hangouts until I walked passed a Musician Hangout I knew my heart was beating. Dammit every time I pass that Musician hangout my heart goes crazy. I sighed as I walked in I mean I wasn't going to be distant to her, she was always kind to me I smiled as I knocked on the door maybe I do like her you never know. Well you readers know but hey don't judge me okay!

I nervously tried to play it cool as I waited for Her to open the door. The door opened to show a cheerful, kind, and sweet redhead.

" H-hi Wes" She smiled

" Hey Mel w-what's up um... I just wanted to know how you are doing?" I grinned

Mel smiled shyly " I'm fine really, what about you" She said

" I'm great never better" I smiled rubbing the back of my neck

" Wes aren't you suppose to be in class?" Mel asked

I leaned over putting my arm on the door way my face closer to Mel's, Lips nearly touching Her's.

" Aren't _Y__ou_ suppose to be in class?" I asked smirking

Mel blushed a bright red matching her hair she looked like a tomato a cute one in fact.

" I-I-I.. um uh I-I- I-I...um. well, y-you s-e-e I-I" Mel began to stammer, I couldn't help it but to laugh at her cute self blushing and stammering

" What's wrong Mel, are you feeling alright?" I asked putting my other hand on her forehead, as Mel had steam coming out of her ears and her face, and ears matched her hair. She froze like a statue I really wonder if she's going to be okay.

" Mel" I whispered gently touching her cheek

" Do you need to relax?" I asked

" I-I'm f-f-f-fine r-really I-I a-am" She said quickly backing away from me

I looked at her a bit puzzled but smiled

" Well that's good to know" I said shoving my hands into my pockets as I was turning around to Leave Mel called me.

" Wes where are you going?" Mel asked, I looked back and went to my usual arm on the door away and and blocking Mel only leaving her space to walk backwards.

" To the vending machines but I was worried about you and wanted to see you" I smirked trying my best to keep my ears from reddening but failed miserably.

" O-oh is that so well Wes thank you for worrying about me" Mel smiled as she smiled my cheeks reddened as I covered it up by putting my hands over cheeks and the tip of my nose making the gun pose with my hands.

" Wes are you okay?" Mel asked staring at me

" I'm fine don't worry I need to go see ya around Mel" I smirked while walking away to the vending Machines

" Bye Wes" I heard Mel yell from the distance

I pulled out my wallet and looked for potato chips, I punched in the number 121 and the potato chips fell out. I bend down and picked it up. Is it possible for Mel to like e back I grinned at the thought of Mel and shook my head quickly once Bel interrupted my fantasy. Bel was also my friend Just my friend nothing more I don't see anything in that blonde. Bel has long straight blonde hair sitting on her shoulders, and blue eyes she has red headphones and today she was wearing DJ level 1.

" Hey Wes have you seen Felix?" She asked smiling

" Yeah He's at the Slacker hangout you know the one we both live in" I smiled

" Man I wish I was a slacker it must be fun I mean hanging out breaking rules I wanna do that." Bel said cheerfully

" Mmm" I said punching the next number for Felix's grape soda,

" Say what are you doing are buying grape soda?" Bel asked

" Yeah but's its for Felix" I said

putting five dollars in the chip vending machines and punched in 112 for my cheddar cheese and sour cream chips . I took the rest of my money to buy Pepsi blackberry soda **(****A/N I hate that kind of soda but I wanted Wes to like it)**

" Wes do you think Felix will like my new song that I got for the epic party Payton is throwing this Thursday?" Bel asked while walking with me slaming her hip into mine. I laughed as I returned the butt bump, we started laughing like idiots.

_" Why do you care what Felix thinks do you like him?" _I wondered

" Mmm, Bel your a great DJ I think your awesome and does Felix" I smiled

" Thanks Wes" Bel smiled hugging me

" Mmmm" I answered

" Wes can I ask ya something" Bel asked

" Yeah anything" I smiled

" Why do you keep saying Mmmm?" Bel asked

" I don't know" I said shrugging

" Can I ask you a personal question" Bel asked

I didn't answer for a while making Bel think over her question but she didn't budge

" Mmmm" I answered

" Do you like Mel" Bel asked

I gave her a cold stare I'm not really into the whole touchy feel field, I'm not the type of guy to give in to that romance field but I had to give Bel an answer so she doesn't ask me again.

" Sure you can think that" I smirk opening my cherry soda

" What's that suppose to mean?" Bel asked

" Don't know find out your self" I said walking a head of Bel

It took Bel a while but she finally got my drift

" So are you gonna tell her?" She asked

" No let her find out her self" I said

" Oh so your playing hard to get" Bel smirked

I shook my head " Not really" I answered

" Damn Wes your hard to understand" Bel sighed

" Not really if I want Mel to know , then She can figure it out" I smirked

" But Wes what happens if she can't" Bel asked

" Don't worry about she will" I smiled

" Does that mean your gonna drop hints for her" Bel asked

" Don't ask so many questions don't you have your own problems to deal with" I asked changing the subject

" Oh so you wanna change the subject, well Wes I only have one thing to say you better hurry Mel might end up falling in love with someone else" Bel said seriously

" Don't worry it won't take long" I smirked walking away from Bel

" Hey Wes I wanna tell you something" Bel said running after me I stopped for her to catch up

" What is it" I asked

" If I tell Felix that I like him will you tell Mel you like her?" Bel asked

" Not happening I told you I'll let her figure it out" I said sighing

" But Wes just tell her it's better telling her than letting her figure you out" Bel said getting a bit annoyed

" Mel understands me , maybe not the same way Felix does but she still understands me" I smiled

" I promise there will be no need for her to wait, she's pretty smart if you ask me" I said smiling

" So I was right you do have a thing for Mel" Felix said startling me

" Felix why are you here?" I asked

" Well my chips and soda took a bit to long so I went to find you" He said

" Oh" I said

" Felix hey!" Bel smiled acting like a lost puppy

" What's up Bel" Felix smiled

I rolled my eyes _" Great here comes the whole oh Felix and oh Bel I love you so much ugh just thinking about it is making my stomach hurl" _ I sighed

" Well I better go see ya Wes bye Felix" Bel smiled running off

" So you admitted to Bel that you like wait sorry correction, that you LOVE Mel?" Felix asked

" Sure you can think that" I smirked handing him his chips and soda

" Dude it's been 4 months it's time you tell her" He sighed

"" Nah man let her figure it out" I said dropping the subject very quickly

" Ugh fine but if she doesn't" Felix started

" Then I'll tell her" I finished tossin my chips at him

" Wes you know I hate cheddar cheese with sour cream chips" Felix said starting to gag

" Whoops sorry" I said taking my chips back

" Wes did you mean it when you said you'll tell her your feelings?" He asked

We both made it back to the Slackers Hangout but I deside we should see Chase and mark so we left our hangout to go to Chase's which wasn't far from our's, it was right next to ours.

" Yeah you can say that" I said knocking on Chase's door

" Come on Wes how long are you gonna play this game" Felix asked

" When I want it to end I'll end it" I said deadpanned

Felix rolled his eyes

" Fine" He said giving up as I smirked

Chase opened the door

" Hey Wes Hey Felix what's up" Chase smiled

" Hey Chase can we come in" I asked

" Sure" Chase smiled letting us in

" So Wes how's Mel" Chase asked causally a little to causal

" She's fine" I said

" Are you guys dating yet?" He asked

" Sure you can say that" I smirked giving Chase a cold glare keeping him at bay

" OKAY so what do you guys wanna do?" Chase asked

" Nothing much" Felix said

"Hey you want my chips?" I asked tossing them to Chase who smiled

" Thanks" Chase smiled

" hey I got these new moves wanna see them" He asked

" Sure" Felix smiled taking a seat on the bean bag

" Alright check this out" Chase said grabbing his skateboard as he slide down the railing and did a back flip off the skateboard , why the skateboard was still sliding on the ground Chase landed back on the skateboard and smiled

" What do you think" He asked

" That's cool" I said

as you can see the girl I like or very fond of is ...M...E...L**...**

**dear readers how do you like my story so far? is it good? please review for me so I know I can continue :) Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
